


It will all be worth it

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coffee Addiction, M/M, Trans Fiddleford, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford can't have coffee again until the end of his pregnancy and while he will do anything for his baby, this has been the longest nine months of his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will all be worth it

Shaking hands scratched another bold red ex on the calendar, two months,  
fourteen days and the lord almighty only knew how many hours until his taste buds and mind could once more be stimulated by that sweet, warm, tempting beverage….

His eye twitched and he tightened his fingers around his marker as he smelled Ford brewing the substance he craved down stairs. He groaned in annoyance collapsing back down on his bed resting his fingers on the beach ball that his stomach had become. He felt the wave like pulses ripple beneath his fingers as his little trooper kicked.

“I really doubt coffee is that harmful to ya, kiddo,” he whispered rubbing his stomach, “Ya might even like it…”

“Nope,” Stan’s commanding voice that hadn’t changed its tune since he had announced his pregnancy, tried to end the argument that came almost daily before it could begin anew.

“Just one measly drop wouldn’t hurt none…” Fidds tried to reason but Stan cut him off with that look, eye brow raised and mouth thinning, he was annoyed and daring Fidds to argue with him on this matter.

“If I ain’t allowed to smoke no more, yer gonna be a good little patient and listen ta Ford when he says you ain’t allowed to have coffee till that baby arrives.”

Fidds sighed, he would do anything for his child, toughing it out for two months couldn’t be so bad…

“ ‘Sides,” Stan began sitting on the bed shooting his smug grin that made Fidds want to knock his teeth out himself his way, “I think I like being able to understand ya without ya blabbering ten miles a second.”

“You like it,” Fidds said taking Stan’s hand in his and absent mindedly running his finger across the scars running up his arms. The scars that told his story of hardship and pain, he grunted as he pulled himself up enough to place gentle a kiss on a deeper scar.

“Yeah, babe,” he laughed pulling Fidds closer to him, “I love watch you stay up for three nights in a row to make your what-cha-ma-call-its.”

“Personal Computers.”

“Drinking coffee straight from the pot and running around the house and yelling orders at me until I finally have to use all my bar tender training to call you off for the night.”

“You threw the pot out the window!” Fidds giggled as Stan pulled him closer, kissing just the right spot on his neck to make him see stars. He giggled shoving him off.

“Not till I get my coffee back,” he stated firmly pushing him away, “Two more months.”

“This pregnancy is starting to sound like a prison sentence…” he groaned in exaggerated annoyance, eyes rolling back and frown settling on his face.

“That’s parenthood, darlin’,” he sighed out kissing Stan on the cheek, “Eighteen years, ya best be ready but cheer up, sugar plum. It’s the best prison ya’ll ever be in and trust me, you’ll never want to leave this one.”

Before the wise crack about how no prison is that nice and he could break out anytime he wanted to, an angry rumble from down stairs cut off the couple’s banter.

“STANLY!”

Fidds jumped at Ford’s scream from down stairs and shot a stern glare in his boyfriend’s direction.

“If you can’t enjoy caffeinated high for a few more months, neither is Ford,” he shrugged pulling Fidds closer to him as he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

“So what did ya do? And will it guarantee I’ll be delivering in the back of the car?”

“Eh,” Stan shrugged snuggling Fiddleford closer to him, resting his fingers on his stomach, “Depends how my bro can stomach a nice finely roasted pot of coffee with trace amounts of me in it.”

Fidds groaned in disgust, he really hoped he had just put his hair in that coffee. He buried his head in the pillow, he was certain he would never hear the end of it from Stan how this child was consummated in the back seat and took its first breath there too if Ford didn’t find as much humor in all this as Stan clearly did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for Agent Jaseline on Tumblr, go check out her art!


End file.
